xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Arnim Zola (Earth-12041)
Arnim Zola is a Swiss scientist who uploaded his mind into a machine body. He is the main antagonist of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy ''trilogy episodes. He is the current leader of Hydra, alongside Doctor Octopus. History Early Career During World War II, Zola was a member of HYDRA where he fought Captain America and Whizzer. Season 3 In the present, he is the source behind the hacking of Amadeus Cho's Iron Spider armor. When Spider-Man and Iron Spider accidentally leave his cell open at the Triskelion, Zola's robot body activates. The next day, Zola tricks Iron Spider into bringing the ESP Box to him, allowing Zola to reassemble his body. While tracing Arnim Zola, Spider-Man and Iron Spider bring Agent Venom and Power Man to the Triskelion's underground laboratory where Zola unleashes his synthezoid army. In the nick of time, Robert Frank (the Whizzer) arrives to help. Whizzer tells the heroes to target Zola's ESP box. This causes Zola to lose control of the synthezoids, and the laboratory to explode. Later, Zola replaces S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy staff and students at the Triskelion with Synthezoids, leaving only Spider-Man, Cloak, Agent Venom, and Rhino to fight. After most of the Synthezoids are defeated, Cloak tracks Dagger to the Tri-Carrier where Arnim Zola has the real agents. Zola then uses the Tri-Carrier to launch missiles which destroy the Triskelion as Spider-Man leads Cloak, Agent Venom, and Rhino into going after the Tri-Carrier. Cho was placed in a stasis pod along with the other students. Spider-Man, Rhino and Venom team up to save their fellow classmates. Spidey breaks Cho out of his pod and borrows the Iron-Spider Armor to battle Arnim Zola. Season 4 In the two-part episode "HYDRA Attacks, Doctor Octopus collaborates with Arnim Zola where they use a miniature Octobot to hack into Swarm's nanites so that they can reform the S.H.I.E.L.D. Tri-Carrier into "HYDRA Island." Furthermore, they also had used the Goblin Formula to turn some HYDRA Agents into HYDRA Goblins as part of their plan to take of Manhattan. With help from Iron Spider, Agent Venom, andScarlet Spider, Spider-Man was able to launch "HYDRA Island" to Saturn with Arnim Zola still on it while Doctor Octopus escapes. Arnim Zola was able to return HYDRA Island to near Earth's orbit at the time when Doctor Octopus worked to remove the Venom symbiote from Flash Thompson. When he confronted Spider-Man, Arnim Zola's robotic body was stabbed by Scarlet Spider. During the course of this episode, Arnim Zola was shown to be annoyed with Doctor Octopus' obsession with defeating Spider-Man. Morbius is brought in by Arnim Zola to work with Doctor Octopus as they collaborate on creating the Anti-Venom symbiote. Powers and Abilities * Arnim Zola has no natural superpowers, but he is a scientific genius and biochemist specializing in genetics and cloning. He is not only capable of creating exact clone copies of his "clients". * He has also created monsters called"'Synthezoids'''" which are conditioned to do his bidding. * Zola's most noticeable feat was performed upon himself. He constructed a specially-modified robot body which lacks a head. Instead, Zola's face is located via holographic projection on his chest. Atop his shoulders is an ESP Box, a psychotronic device which he uses to exert his control over his monster creations. The ESP Box grants Arnim Zola with a mind-control ability, a mind ray, and a mind transfer ability. In a limited effect, the Box can also be used as an offensive weapon. Whenever his body is damaged or utterly destroyed, Arnim is able to send his personality to another one stored elsewhere, thus giving himself a form of immortality. Appearances Season 3: Web-Warriors * S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy * Attack of the Synthezoids * The Revenge of Arnim Zola Season 4: Ultimate Spider-Man vs The Sinister 6 * Hydra Attacks, Part 1 * Hydra Attacks, Part 2 * Double Agent Venom * Anti-Venom Category:Marvel Universe Category:Most Wanted List Category:Armor Users Category:Technopath Category:Immortal Category:Super Centenarians Category:Cybernaut Category:Spider-Man Rogues Gallery Category:Thief Category:Puppet Master Category:Captain Americas Rogue Gallery Category:Hydra Category:Genius Category:Avengers Rogue Gallery Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Cross Time Travelers Category:Possession Category:Interrogation Category:Dictators Category:Pilot Category:Driver Category:Super Soldiers Category:Spy Category:Humans of Earth-12041 Category:Dimensional Rulers Category:Kidnapper Category:Universe 12041 Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Cabal Category:B Class Category:World War 2 Category:Cowards Category:Shadow Council Category:Greed Category:Arms Dealer Category:Body Alteration Category:Black Panthers Rogues Gallery Category:Scientists